


Let's Play (KawaShira's version)

by Rexa



Series: Drabbletober [25]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Day 25 Trying to seduce one another, Drabbletober, M/M, Maid Costume, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 05:44:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12764391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rexa/pseuds/Rexa
Summary: Terserahlah Taichi mau bilang apa ....





	Let's Play (KawaShira's version)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Imorz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imorz/gifts).



> Haikyuu!! Belongs to Haruichi Furudate. I don't gain any profit from this fanworks but some fun.
> 
> Didedikasikan untuk Imorzchan no tanjoubi. Happy birthday ya sayangku. Hope you like it ♥
> 
> Happy reading~

 

 

Kenjirou menatap refleksi dirinya di cermin kamar mandi. Meski pantulan dirinya memperlihatkan dirinya yang biasa, wajah yang cenderung datar, tapi sejujurnya bagian pipi dan telinganya seperti dibubuhi perona. _Merah padam_. Kenjirou menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. Lalu memutar keran untuk membasuh wajahnya. Berharap air dingin mampu menyembunyikan wajahnya yang tengah menahan malu.

Kenjirou lalu mengelap sisa air yang menetes di wajah. Memperbaiki pita yang menghiasi bagian depan kostumnya, lalu mengenakan stocking jaring untuk melengkapi penampilannya. Terserahlah Taichi mau bilang apa, pokoknya malam ini Kenjirou mau memanjakannya dengan mengenakan kostum maid. Bando dan celemek berenda tak lupa ikut menyempurnakan sosoknya sebagai seorang maid. Menarik napas panjang berkali-kali, Kenjirou pun memantapkan hatinya.

Jarum jam hampir menujuk angka tujuh. Kenjirou melirik jendela rumah yang sengaja dibiarkan terbuka, langit malam berbintang tengah memancarkan pesonanya. Detik terakhir meninggalkan angka dua belas, pintu rumah pun terbuka. Taichi dengan senyum di wajahnya muncul dari balik pintu _hanya_ untuk melongo dengan bodohnya saat bertemu dengan yang terkasih. Kenjirou tak sempat tertawa melihat perubahan di wajah Taichi. Ia memenangkan permainan.

“ _Okaerinasai, Goshujin-sama._ ”

Di sisi lain, Taichi berusaha bernapas dengan normal. Kejutan ini terasa menyenangkan sekaligus menyesakkan. Sesak _atas bawah_ pula. Taichi harus membuat perhitungan. Lalu seringai kecil pun terpoles di wajah letihnya. “ _Tadaima_.”

Kenjirou membantu melepaskan sepatu Taichi dan menaruhnya ke rak sepatu yang ada di genkan. Ia lalu sigap melepaskan mantel Taichi dan membawakan tas kerjanya juga. Taichi segera merangkul pinggang Kenjirou dan mereka berjalan bersama dalam diam ke kamar.

Di kamar, saat pintu berkeriut menutup, saat itu juga Kenjirou diempas ke pintu. Belum sempat bereaksi, Taichi sudah dengan segera mendominasi Kenjirou. Menciumnya, melumat bibir sewarna strawberry milik Kenjirou, lalu tangannya bergerilya menyapu dan membelai seluruh permukaan kulit tubuh Kenjirou. Membuat Kenjirou segera melayang ke awang-awang. Dengan segera saja atmosfir kamar berubah cepat.

Decapan-decapan terdengar memanaskan suasana. Lenguh desah Kenjirou menjadi musik di telinga Taichi. Kenjirou dibuat takluk.

“Tu-Tung—nnhh—Tai-chi….”

Keadaan dibalik Taichi. Serangan perlahan dikurangi frekuensinya. Hingga ia membiarkan Kenjirou terlepas dari cengkeraman hawa nafsunya sendiri, meraup rakus udara yang seperti dirampas darinya.

Sebelah tangannya membelai wajah berpeluh Kenjirou, sebelahnya lagi sudah kembali mengacak-acak di dalam rok yang dikenakan Kenjirou. Membuat Kenjirou melontar erangan. Taichi sukses membalik keadaan.

“Aku suka kejutan ini.”

Sebelum merosot ke lantai, Kenjirou melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada leher Taichi. Taichi menahan Kenjirou dengan memegangi bagian bawah bokongnya. Menggendongnya.

“Kalau—kau tak suka pun … a-aku akan tetap memaksamu mengakui bahwa kau suka,” ujarnya di antara desahan.

Taichi mencium lembut bibir yang telah membuatnya candu itu. “Bisakah kau membuktikannya?”

Wajah merah Kenjirou begitu menggemaskan. Senyum kecil yang menggoda iman terlukis di sana. Taichi mengumpat di dalam hati.

“Permainan belum selesai kok.”

Baik Kenjirou maupun Taichi saling menatap dengan sirat penuh damba yang menggoda. Kamar mereka beserta perabotnya kembali menjadi saksi bisu panasnya pergulatan dua anak manusia.  
.  
.  
.

End

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Terima kasih sudah membaca. Sampai jumpa lagi.
> 
> Rexa, signing out~


End file.
